Carrots
Carrots are the currency used in Tsuki Adventure. Carrots are primarily earned from carrot farming, available every 2 hours. Carrots from the farm are received via mail when you are traveling. Alternative methods of earning carrots include: *Selling certain items for carrots at any store or shop in the game **You may obtain items for example by fishing or collecting duck eggs *Watching an advertisement (50, 100 or 300 carrots) *Completing a free or paid offer via Shiba *Sharing a post (10 carrots) *Gambling in the Great City or Yukiyama (±50 or 100 carrots) *Letting Masako in at the Yukiyama Lodge (±50 carrots) *Purchasing carrots with real money Farming Carrots can be harvested every 2 hours. Using manure from Wagyu will increase the number of carrots you receive. If your carrot is at 5 stars, you will receive a rare diary entry. The Irrigation Pro Ultra purchased from Dawn's Workshop will give you an automatic one star per carrot. Earns: 50 carrots Earns: 70 carrots Earns: 90 carrots Earns: 110 carrots Earns: 130 carrots Earns: 150 carrots Selling Items The following items can be sold for carrots at any store or shop in the game. Fishes Anchovy.png|The most common type of fish, such as the Anchovy, is worth 5 carrots each. Clownfish.png|The rarest type of fish, like the clownfish, is worth 50 carrots each. After purchasing the Ocean Hunter from Yori's store for 400 carrots, Tsuki will be able to go fishing. The fish that Tsuki catches can be sold for 5 to 50 carrots depending on the species, with the cheaper ones being easier to catch and the more expensive ones being much harder to catch. Some fish can only be caught at certain times (real time) of the day. Duck Eggs Duck can be randomly found swimming in the pond on the rightmost side of the Tranquil Garden. By tapping on Duck, you may find a duck egg. The egg can be sold for 10 carrots each. Trash Trash can be found on the ground in the Great City or by fishing. Each piece of trash can be sold for 1 carrot. Gacha Ticket A Gacha Ticket can be sold back to any store or shop for 50 carrots each. Note that this is 50% of the selling price. Mail While Tsuki is travelling, his friends back in Mushroom Village will take turns harvesting the carrots for him and send them over by mail every 2 hours, along with a short note. Chi, Moca, and Yori will send 50 carrots to Tsuki, while Ken will only send 40. Stars from manure or the irrigation system have no effect on the amount of carrots received by mail. Sly's Robbery At around 3 to 4 am, Tsuki may stumble across the raccoon Sly near the bathtub on the second floor of the treehouse. After talking to him, he will give Tsuki the 500 carrots he stole. It should be noted that the 500 carrots are in no way a portion of the total amount of carrots Tsuki currently has. Risky Methods The following methods of gaining carrots are double-edged swords, as Tsuki could also lose carrots if unlucky. Normally the number of carrots lost or gained through the following methods are 50 or above. Gambling Tsuki can gamble at the Cubicle Hotel in the Great City with Krieger and Rahul after manually accepting their invitation, or by random occurrence at night. He can also gamble in the Great City Club Moon. Though gambling is a risky move, Tsuki can gain a huge amount of carrots if he is lucky. If unfortunately Tsuki continues to lose, the number of carrots he has will fall to a negative number (which means below 0 carrots). Masako Tsuki can choose whether or not to let Masako into his place at Yukiyama Lodge. There are two Masakos, one is bad and will steal carrots (mostly around 50) if Tsuki lets him in, the other is good and will give 50 carrots to Tsuki to show his gratitude. One-time Methods The following methods of gaining carrots can only be achieved once. Ken's Gift If Tsuki manages to reach a red heart with Ken, he will show his appreciation by giving him 1000 carrots. Ken will only give this gift once, and if Tsuki refuses, he will receive nothing. Occasionally, Ken may ask Tsuki to lend him some carrots. The amount ranges from 10 to 250. It is advised to constantly lend Ken the number of carrots he wants to boost Tsuki's relationship with him, and to receive his gift sooner. Safe Codes By tapping the settings icon on the top left corner of the screen, then tapping the safe icon located at the bottom right corner of the settings page, players can earn carrots by entering different codes. If the code is invalid, the game will respond with an emoji (=u.u=) as a sign that no carrots were earned. It should also be noted that every code that does work will only work once. Players are advised to follow and catch up on the latest updates and posts on Tsuki Adventure's official Facebook page, Instagram account, Discord server, and/or subreddit, as certain posts will update followers on codes that have been added to the game. The following are various codes that were/are available. Please note that when entering the code, the words are all lower case and no capitals, and each code only works once. * twentytwenty (expired) * tsuki500 (expired) * yaytsuki (expired) * tsukioffer (expired) * iloverabbits (expired) * millionbunnies (expired) * tsukixmas (expired) * snowman (expired) * 22divide7 (expired) * earthday2019 (expired) * easterbunny (expired) * hugyourmom (expired) * hugyourdad (expired) * forestdelayed (expired) * forestishere (expired) * Fivekaymembers (expired) * spoopy (expired) * Please help add any codes that are missing above. The following quote is a comment under a video from the official Tsuki Adventure YouTube channel: Disclaimer: Codes don't expire per say, and this code will work until the maximum threshold of users have used it unless it was spelled/capitalized wrong! So check if you spelled and capitalized it correctly before complaining that it's expired! You should get 1k carrots unless the maximum amount of users have used it already. Watching Advertisements Players can watch a 15-30 second advertisement by talking to Talon, Bambo, Katsu, Sora, Kojack or Insurance Guy. After watching an advertisement, Talon, Bambo, Katsu, and Sora will give 50 carrots, Kojack will give 100 and Insurance Guy will give 300, which is the largest amount. After buying the TV Set at the Great City, players can also tap on it in Tsuki's treehouse when it has an exclamation mark, and watch an advertisement in exchange for 50 carrots. Free Offers Players can tap on the carrot icon to earn carrots through Shiba. This usually involves downloading an app and completing the task, after which Shiba will credit the specified amount of carrots to the player's account within 24 hours. Trivia * On Tsuki's birthday (11 November), ballons with hanging carrots could be seen floating around the Village Central and Tsuki's treehouse. Players could tap on them to receive a small amount of carrots. * The following items could no longer be sold after the 14 March 2019 update of the game: Jun's Banana.png|Jun's banana could be sold for 40 carrots before the 14 March 2019 update. Jun's Spe-Eye.png|Jun's Spy-Eye could be sold for 2500 carrots before the 14 March 2019 update. * Red packets could no longer be received after the Chinese New Year event ended. Carrots could also be earned through red packets that various characters in Mushroom Village would give to Tsuki during the Chinese New Year event. Tsuki would receive 50 carrots from Bobo, Momo and Yori, and only 2 carrots from Ken. Site Navigation Category:Carrots